


The Hunt

by Vega_Tenala



Series: SuperCorp/Karlena Shorts [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Corben gets what's coming to him, F/F, Feeding, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vega_Tenala/pseuds/Vega_Tenala
Summary: Kara goes along with Lena's plan, Corben gets a nice surprise. Kara struggles with her instincts. Requested by corvette73 on Tumblr





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kara was human before this, she is dealing with her humanity/personality versus her new primal instincts.

Kara perked a brow as she looked at Lena. Despite the low light she could see the other woman perfectly, they were in an alleyway in National City, Lena’s favourite hunting ground. Lena was simply looking at her with a small smile, waiting for the blonde to respond. Kara had to admit, it was a good plan, though not their usual routine. Normally it would be find a girl, pick her up at the bar each and enjoy it. But this, this was an entirely new thought.

“So you…want to find a perp?”

“We could have more each. And maybe we could clean up the city in the process.” Lena offered diplomatically and Kara had to admit, it was a good idea.

“Draining them dry though?” Kara frowned.

“It’s not like you haven’t done it before Kara.” Lena sighed as she walked over, placing a hand on Kara’s shoulder. “I know it was a bad time for you but…at least this way you can learn to control it _and_ no-one innocent is hurt.”

“I’m still hurting someone though.” Blue eyes connected with green. Lena understood, she really did. When she was young she had the same problems Kara was facing now. Killing was the hardest, the conflict between ones baser instincts and humanity. But Kara would balance it soon enough, and this would go a long way in helping her finding that balance. The reluctance though, typical Kara. She had a love of life, even when she was still human.

“You’re hurting someone when you feed Kara. It’ll be fine. Look.” She nodded to the entrance of the Alley where a woman stumbled past, followed by a man with a sneer on his face.

“ _Oh come on Love…just give us a little._ ”

“Isn’t that-” Kara narrowed her eyes as he passed.

”John Corben. International Assassin and the man that killed you.” Lena smirked as a growl launched itself from Kara throat. The girl didn’t get angry often, but when she did it was not only a sight to see but it was also quite sexy.  Kara was instantly focused as she stalked toward the end of the alley, watching him follow his poor victim that he would no doubt try to take advantage of, and would do given the chance.

Though if Kara had anything to say about it, he would not be getting that chance.

Lena followed her as they slipped into the street, following Corben and his mark. Kara’s eyes were firmly fixed on him. He was clearly having a hard time seeing in the dim street lighting, but it was a bonus of the pair of them as they discreetly gained. Lena kept level with the blonde, noting that her fangs were ready even though they were a good twenty meters behind. Proof of Kara’s hunger.

The woman he was chasing, thankfully, stumbled into another alley ahead of them. Kara sped up her pace to gain on him quickly. In a burst of speed both she and Lena were behind him as he entered the space small enough for just two people. He, of course, was blissfully unaware. Lena had studied maps of the area beforehand, as long as they took care of him quickly they would be fine.

Kara took a hold of his arm once they were all out of sight, his target making it out of the alley on the other side. Corben whirled around glaring at Kara when she pulled him roughly to a stop. He may have been drunk, but it was clear he was not happy that he had been interrupted.

“What do you think you’re doing love?” Lena silently walked behind him, taking his neck in a strong hold.

Kara tilted her head as he was forced to looking into her eyes. He showed no fear, but then what assassin would? He had been trained to look death itself in the eye. What could one, poor little girl do to him? A big bad man with a gun.

“You don’t know who I am do you?” She narrowed her eyes.

“Should I?” He sneered.

“You killed me. Shot me, right here.” She pointed to her forehead between her eyes. “I saw you trying to kill the president, and you couldn’t have collateral damage.”

“Oh yeah…that peppy little blonde…always wondered why there was no obituary.”

“And people will wonder the same about you.” Kara exposed her fangs before stilting into his neck, the hand that Lena held on him pressed just right to prevent any kind of resistance. There was a squish as her teeth sank down and gripped firmly into his flesh. Blood filled her mouth. She had forgotten about her _values_ and her _morals_ but in all honesty she couldn’t bring herself to care. He had hurt her so she would hurt him. He let out a something akin to a pained cry as Lena sunk her now lengthened fangs in on the other side of his neck. Blood was flowing into both of their mouths and Kara couldn’t help but find the taste of his _fear_ exhilarating. It was wrong, she knew that.

But then, he didn’t care, so she wouldn’t care either.

The blood was rich, if a little tainted by the taste of alcohol. But neither minded as they fed, his heartbeat becoming weaker and weaker as time passed. Lena eventually pulled back and licked the excess blood that was decorating her mouth. Kara however stayed on a little longer until the now faint heartbeat had stopped altogether. The blonde released him, letting the body drop to the ground with a thump. It was certainly a sight to see her with blood around her mouth, dripping down the sides and her chin.

Kara looked between Lena and the body for a moment before taking a step back.

“I…I just…”

“You killed him.” Lena confirmed bruskly.

“I shouldn’t have done that I-“

“Kara…he killed you. You had every right to kill him. You can learn to control it now.” The brunettes smiled softly. “He was the last thing that tethered you to you human life. Now come on, we can find someone for you not to kill ok?”

“Kara took a breath and smiled. “Okay…”


End file.
